Obsession Leads to Killing
by adorkabl3
Summary: obsession leads to killing and this hanyou is obsessed about you. it was avoided,but now it is set free, the demon is awake,and it will kill you IK MS SR rated r for bad language, rape, and lime and lemon


Hello everyone.  I am writing this fic because I was inspired.  Hehe.  Well enjoy!

Obsession Leads to Killing

Chapter 1: Reflection by the Water

A shattered Kagome lay on the floor in her room.  She was shivering.  Her body looked beat up and battered with bruises.  Could it get worse?  Yeah, not only her spirit was broken so was her heart.

"Why Inuyasha?  Why did you do it?  Why did we go into the cave?  Why?  Why did you leave me?"  Kagome kept saying all these questions over and over again. 

-Out side her room-

"What is wrong with her mom?" asked a worried Sota.

"Nothing sweetie, Kagome is just a little shaken up.  Maybe Inuyasha got hurt or they are having a fight.  Everything will be fine…  I hope," said his mom.

-Inside her room-

"Inuyasha!  Come back to me…  You really forgot me.  I can't believe it.  I feel like my whole world is shattered.  It was just a few words and bruises.  He didn't really hurt me.  I know it." Said Kagome. 

She walked to her shower.  And once she turned on the water, the memories came back to her.

-Flashback-

The Inuyasha gang where heading toward a cave.  They were trying to find another jewel shard.  

"So Inuyasha, what is your number one priority?" asked Miroku.

Sango became curious too.  "Yeah Inuyasha, do you want to become demon, protect Kagome, become human, or something else?"

"Uh…  To become full demon of course!  That has always been my dream." The hanyou proudly said.  Then he thought, 'I want to always protect Kagome.  What if I can't remember them when I become full demon?  No, I wouldn't change.'

"Now Inuyasha, don't be so obsessed in becoming full demon.  You know that saying "obsession leads to killing."  We wouldn't want you to go crazy now" said Kagome.

Miroku laughed and said, "He is already crazy… Crazy for Kagome that is!"

Inuyasha ran to Miroku and beat his head with his foot over and over again.  "Lets see you say that again you human!" 

Miroku was all beat up, "Help me recover, Sango."  He then went over to Sango and fell on top of her.  His face was all in her breasts.

"Get off of me!" said Sango as she punched him in to outer space, "And never ever come back again you hentai!" 

'I can't believe these are my friends.' Thought Shippo as the group continued to walk towards the cave.  

They entered the cave.  "Oh Inuyasha, it is dark!  I…" said Kagome.

"What woman!  Are you scared?"  asked Inuyasha.

"I see the shard! Follow me everyone" said Kagome as she drug Inuyasha by his haori.

There it is.  The shard was right in the open in a rock and a hard place.  Inuyasha went to get it.  Sango and Kagome followed him.  Then a voice…

"You'll never escape"

It was avoided –heartbeat-

But now it is set free –heartbeat-

The demon is awake –heartbeat-

And it will kill you –heartbeat-

Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA" –heartbeat-

"Kagome help me!" said Inuyasha as he was engulfed in red light.

It has begun –heartbeat-

"A transformation is beginning!" screamed Miroku and Sango.

Kagome started to cry.  She screamed, "Inuyasha!  Don't leave me!"

"Kagome not matter what… I  w…on't for.. get… you.  I… l… you" said Inuyasha as his eyes turned red and his claws grew longer.  

And the voice says, "Obsession leads to killing… and this hanyou is obsessed for you, Miko." 

"Is Inuyasha demon?" asked Shippo.  "It is more like he is possessed!" screamed Miroku.

Inuyasha began to smile and then he moved at lightning fast speed.  He grabbed Miroku and punched is face.  "I want you to die!" said Inuyasha.  His voice was a little different.  He kicked Miroku and dug his claw into his arm.  "Weakling!  The real Inuyasha is so much… stronger!"  said Miroku as blood came out his mouth.

"MIROKU!" screamed Kagome and Sango in unison.

Inuyasha threw Miroku at the wall.  Miroku grunted and collapsed. 

Inuyasha slowly walked towards Kagome.  Sango stood in front of her though.  "Inuyasha!  Do you not remember us?"  Inuyasha whacked Sango to the side with one hand.  She flew across the room and straight into a boulder.  He then sliced Shippo with his claw.  He was heading towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha!  Don't you remember me?  You promised that you wouldn't forget me!  Inuyasha!  Get a grip on yourself!  I can't believe you could forget someone like me!  I thought I was important.  I bet you remember Kikyo!"  screamed Kagome as she started to cry.

Inuyasha's eyes turned soft but then it turned intense again.  "Kagome.  I…" said Inuyasha, "I… run.  Before I hurt you like I did the others!"

Inuyasha turned back into crazy mode and smiled at Kagome evilly.  "You should have ran while you had the chance little girl.  That hanyou cared about you.  He actually took control for a minute.  That won't happen ever again.  Just admit that your precious hanyou is gone forever." 

"NEVER!  Inuyasha is still there!"  screamed Kagome.  

Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the wall.  He held her upper arm so that she couldn't move.  He licked her ear, "For a bratty girl, you are quite tasty!"

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha squeezed her arm tight.  "You are breaking my arm, Inuyasha.  Please, save me."  Said Kagome as she cried even more.  Inuyasha got mad and ripped Kagome's shirt off.  "Your mine!" said Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome's bra.

"No she isn't!" Sango threw her boomerang, "Inuyasha or no Inuyasha, no one touches Kagome!"  Just then Kilala came into the room.  She transformed.  "I don't care if Inuyasha is still in there.  You hurt Miroku and Shippo and you tried to rape Kagome.  Inuyasha would never do that.  He is so much better than you.  You are a wannabe!"

Kilala picked up Shippo and Miroku. Miroku struggled to get up.  Then he said, "Where's Koga when you need him?"  Then he laughed.  "Is it really a good time to laugh?" asked Shippo.  "No" replied Miroku.

Kagome put her shirt back on.  Her arm hurt really bad.  Inuyasha was rough on her.  She walked over to Kilala and got on to her back.  

Sango let out a poison gas and it stunned Inuyasha.  "Lets go!" she screamed as she grabbed on to Kilala.

They were outside in the air going back to Kaede's hut.

"I will come back for you.  I promise that I won't forget you either."  Screamed Kagome,

She then said, "Inuyasha is still inside there.  We have to save him no matter what!"

"Yeah, we will!" said Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

-End of flashback-

"Inuyasha!  You said you would never forget me!"

Kagome continued to shower, but something was stuck in her mind.    

"Kagome not matter what… I  w…on't for.. get… you.  I… l… you"

"Inuyasha's words can't leave my mind.  He said, "Kagome not matter what… I  w…on't for.. get… you.  I… l… you"  I wonder if he meant "I love you"  Maybe he did.  Inuyasha.  Your obsession for me is leading you to death and everyone else.  I have to go and save you.  I will!  I promise.  Forever till death.  Can Sesshomaru help us?  I doubt it.  I know he likes Inuyasha too."  

She finished her shower and lay down in her bed.  She couldn't go to bed even if she wanted to.  The words and memories just replayed through her head over and over again.  Her arm had bruises.  And it had cuts.  His claws…

'Inuyasha, I will always remember you…' thought Kagome as she drifted to sleep.

Mrs. Higurashi was very worried about Kagome.  As was Sota and Grandpa.  Although Sota acted like he was happy because he didn't want to worry his mother even more.  Kagome would be all right.  

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well did you enjoy it?  Should I continue?  Well review me!  This story may seem a little bit boring but it will get better!


End file.
